Tightrope
Tightrope is originally by Janelle Monae. It will performed by Holly Holiday and New Directions and it will be featured in LoveWithoutTragedy's Glee: Make It or Break It episode Duffy Danger. Lyrics Holly: Some people talk about you Like they know all about you When you get down they doubt you And when you tipping on the scene Yeah they talkin' about it 'Cause they can't tip all on the scene with you What you talk about it Talkin' about it When you get elevated, They love it or they hate it You dance up on them haters Keep getting funky on the scene While they jumpin' round you They trying to take all your dreams But you can't allow it Cole: 'Cause baby whether you're high or low Whether you're high or low You gotta tip on the tightrope New Directions: Tip, tip on it Cole: Tip on the tightrope New Directions: Tip, tip on it Cole: Baby, baby, baby Whether you're high or low Baby whether you're high or low You got to tip on the tightrope New Directions: Tip, tip on it Cole: Now let me see you do the tightrope New Directions: Tip, tip on it Kaleesha: And I'm still tippin' on it See I'm not walkin' on it Or trying to run around it This ain't no acrobatics You either follow or you lead, yeah I'm talkin' about you, I'll keep on blaming the machine, yeah I'm talkin' about it, Talkin' about it Samantha: I can't complain about it I gotta keep my balance And just keep dancing on it We getting funky on the scene Yeah you know about it, Like a star on the screen Watch me tip all on it Viper: Then baby whether I'm high or low Baby whether you're high or low You gotta tip on the tightrope New Directions: Tip, tip on it Viper: Yeah, tip on the tightrope New Directions: Tip, tip on it Cole and Viper: Baby, baby, baby Whether you're high or low Baby whether you're high or low Tip on the tightrope New Directions: Tip, tip on it Cole and Viper: Baby let me see you tight rope And I'm still tippin' on it Hailey: I tip on alligators and little rattle snakers But I'm another flavor Something like a terminator Ain't no equivocating I fight for what I believe Why you talkin' about it She's talkin' about it Aidan: Some calling me a sinner Some calling me a winner I'm calling you to dinner And you know exactly what I mean, Yeah I'm talking about you You can rock or you can leave Watch me tip without you Holly: N-N-Now whether I'm high or low Whether I'm high or low I'm gonna tip on the tightrope (Tip, tip on it) MMMMMM (Tip, tip on it) Baby, baby, baby Whether I'm high or low Goblogtainment (High or low) High or low (High or low) I got to tip on the tightrope (Tip, tip on it) Now baby tip on the tightrope Cole: You can't get too high New Directions: You can't get too high Cole: I said you can't get too low New Directions: We can't get too low Cole: Cause you get too high New Directions: You can't get too high Cole: No you'll surely be low New Directions: No, you'll surely be low 1, 2, 3, Ho! Video Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs Category:Songs Sung by Holly Holiday Category:Songs Sung by The New Directions Category:Songs Sung by Cole Reynolds Category:Songs Sung by Kaleesha Simone Category:Songs Sung by Samantha Parker Category:Songs Sung by Hayden "Viper" Russo Category:Songs Sung by Hailey McConnell Category:Songs Sung by Aidan Andrews